You Belong With Me
by kyou fangirl
Summary: Yeah, I did. It's a songfic to a Taylor Swift song for a Nickelodeon show. everything I hate. But still... couldn't resist. BTW, check out the same-sex crush music video to this song. sorta inspired this. Anywho, Jalix as per usual. Read and Review. xox


**A/N This so goes against everything I stand for in life. I hate Nickelodeon , I hate songfics, and I hate Taylor Swift. For the first and the last, this show and this song are rare exceptions and for the middle… I have no excuse… anyway, enjoy.**

**Bold=song**

**PS, BEWARE OF UNEXPECTED ANGST! **

**You Belong With Me**

Felix, having already finished his homework for the next day and most for the day following, lay back on his bed listening to a CD Jake had given him. He wasn't generally a fan of Rock—far more partial to classical and indie and those funny little showtunes that are all happy and whatnot—but Jake had been right when he recommended this band. They were great. _Oh, Jake_, thought Felix wistfully as he closed his eyes and listened to the music, thinking vaguely that he should upload it to his iPod; maybe even make a 'Jake' playlist… and never show tell of it to it's namesake… of course.

Exactly on cue, Felix felt his back pocket vibrate and heard a muffled Taylor Swift—cause he was a fan of her too, of course—song issuing from the phone, causing him to jump from surprise. Looking down, he saw a text from Jake himself, which read "Hey, Felix. UUUUGH. I just got off the phone w/ Haley. She wn't stop NAGGING me! I made a comic book reference and she started ranting about how stupid things I say sound"

Felix smiled, not because it was a particularly happy text but because it was definitely something Jake _would_ do and _definitely _how Haley would react. He was sure that he would've gotten it if Jake had told _him_. "That sux," was Felix's only reply on that topic. He considered prying further, but decided against it. "Hey, wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Can't. Haley + me r goin to see some chick flick. :P"

After that, Jake must've gone to bed or, more likely, resumed his talk with his girlfriend of two months, because Felix received no more texts even after he himself sent three, two of which rambled about maybe hanging out some other time one of which was inquiring about homework he had already finished, just in hope of getting a response.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**She doesn't get your humor like I do**

**I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**And she'll never know your story like I do**

Yeah. Felix had, for some time, had a bit of a crush on Jake. Who was taken. By Haley. The thought itself made Felix groan, but he often found more causes to groan than_ just_ the thoughts. They held hands in the hallways, passed notes in class and even used the Troop HQ as a hidden—well, hidden until Felix walked in—place for make-out sessions.

It hadn't taken Felix very long to give up hope. It had taken about a day to notice that he and Haley had their eyes on the same guy, and when that happens there's really no competition. I mean, sexual orientation aside, who chooses the nerd with glasses and no sense of style over the popular cheerleader.

The guy would never realize that he _belongs_ with the nerd when _she's_ around…

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

Felix was so unbelievably content. Today, for the first time in far longer than would seem likely, he and Jake were hanging out. I mean, admittedly they were waiting around on a bench outside the school for _Haley_ to get out of cheer practice and have Jake walk her three blocks past Jake's own house to her house cause they just did cute… dating-ish things like that while Felix, for the sake of not being a third wheel and not gagging, would find an alternative rout to his own home which was directly between his smitten friends'. Felix chose to ignore this fact and cherish the, if his stop watch and estimation of Haley's locker room time were correct, 10 minutes and 32 seconds he had left with his crush. He wished things could always be this easy, and not just at ten minute intervals.

The pair was laughing, Jake's jean-clad legs stretched out casually while Felix admired the way Jake's smiling features adopted a glow in the mid-afternoon sun. Cheerfulness, and this goofy laid-back attitude suited Jake better than almost anyone else Felix knew. Those traits had abandoned him lately, as he became more and more on-edge, constantly trying to please his demanding girlfriend.

"Hey," started Felix, sobering slightly from their inside jokes. "are you alright? You've seemed kind of… down lately…" finished Felix, regretting it instantly as the feelings of ease and comfort swiftly became the same feelings that he sensed when Haley was around.

"I'm fine," said Jake sharply, if a little hesitantly.

"Okay," said Felix, not wanting to push it, but he knew Jake well enough to sense the lie. They continued to talk, though the ease didn't fully return. All the while, Felix wondered what it would take for Jake to admit… or even realize that Haley was just… wrong for him.

And speak of the devil…ish… little….. evil… temptress, thought Felix about the girl that had once been his best friend as she walked up in the short skirt of her cheerleading outfit, obviously having opted out of the changing part of her evening… _stealing 2:42 of my time,_ thought Felix, his feelings toward the blonde getting more bitter with each passing day.

What was _Jake_ doing with a girl like… _that?_

**Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans**

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself**

**Hey isn't this easy?**

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**

**You say you're fine I know you better than that**

**Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**

Felix made a list in his head when he was board—a list that he would spend a rather sad portion of time mulling over in the near future—of reasons why Jake _should_ be with him, but instead was with Haley.

Haley:

Female.

Cheer captain.

Blonde.

Pretty.

Etc. etc. etc.

Felix:

Understanding.

Things in common.

A relationship based on something… deeper…

and some STUPID biological details that meant that NONE of the above would ever mean ANYTHING.

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see? **

**You belong with me**

The week Haley went on vacation, leaving Jake and Felix was bliss. By the end of it, Felix was such a regular guest at there house that he was told to just let himself in through their back door from now on. He even hung out and talked about boys with Felix's sister when he stopped by and missed Jake.

For a while it felt too good to be true, but, of course, by the time Haley was back, her iron vice grip on her man had been increased to maximum, and all hope that Jake might've finally realized where he belonged was crushed.

**Standin' by, waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know baby?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

"What are you doing here?" asked Felix hastily, having just been shocked and woken up by the sound of Jake climbing in my window. He knew it wasn't a dream because he was still wearing his embarrassingly feminine pajamas, which his mind liked to edit to be more masculine in dreams. "And why can my window be opened from the outside?" he added as my mind started to catch up with the rest of me. he swung my feet out from under my blankets but immediately retracted them as if burned upon remembering the fluffy slippers he had fallen asleep on.

"Dude," started Jake, his voice shaky even on the first syllable. "Can I- Can I stay here for a few hours? I- I just need someone to talk to, ya know?"

Felix wiped my eyes and turned away from him to check the time as he asked "then why aren't you at Haley's?" he knew he shouldn't have asked it, but Felix was tired and didn't think. It was fine because whatever Jake was so distraught by seemed to have distracted him from the hint of bitterness in Felix's tone. It was 1:23.

"She said that if- if she doesn't get her beauty sleep she can't be at her best for school and cheerleading and troop and clubs…" said Jake earnestly. Of course, he was just catering to her every need as usual. She gave him an inch while he gave her a mile, and didn't even notice. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to _you_. I dunno, I don't think I can really talk to Haley about… stuff." Felix's heart leapt, and he was now fully awake. Jake knew—he really knew!—deep down that he could talk to Jake better than Haley. He was _comfortable _around Jake; an equal. Haley was boss. He made all the sacrifice and Haley made none. Weather or not either in the couple noticed, Haley really just used the relief Jake felt from actually _having _a girlfriend at all against him.

"What's up?" asked Felix, turning to his friend and sitting on his blanket-covered, slipper-clad feet. Felix came and sat beside his best friend while he tried to answer.

"I'm just… stressed. My parents and I had a fight…" Jake hesitated. "They got my report card…"

Felix winced, knowing exactly what they had seen.

"I'm not smart like you! I have, like, ADD and stuff, and I can't handle all those teachers asking me to do stuff and then going to troop and waiting for Haley's practice every day and maintaining my video game high scores all at once!" said Jake, automatically listing the final two as if they were a given like the formers. Felix did nod with understanding at the last one. It was, after all, a valid point. But it was the second to last he wanted to approach. He just needed to tread carefully, cause Jake sounded close to tears.

"Well, could you maybe just pick up Haley on…. Mondays and Wednesdays, or something? You could get home a few hours earlier three days a week, and still spend time with Haley?" He could find out how to eliminate those two days at a later date.

Jake just shrugged, and Felix knew that Haley must have already expressed opposite feelings on the matter.

"What do I do if I fail?" asked Jake steadily, after a few moments of silence in which silent tears started welling in his eyes.

Then Felix understood completely that he was just stressed out by the usual high school things, plus monster hunting. He didn't need a gay crusher trying to split him and his girlfriend up right then, he just needed someone who could help him out, and his parents were too mad to do that that night.

"Hey," said Felix soothingly, as he wrapped an arm around Jake, who, rather than flinching from the over-feminine and affectionate gesture, leaned into it. "Here's what we're gonna do, kay? You're gonna walk home with me some days, maybe two days a week, when we can find time off from Troop, and I'm going to help you with your homework, and we can have a nerdy little study group," and for a moment, excitement at the prospect of friends to be nerds with could be heard in his voice, which made the teary Jake smile, "and then when you're done, you can beat me in some Pokemon battles and whatnot." He smiled hopefully at Jake and was nearly reduced to mush when it was returned. "Hey, we can even listen to that playlist you made me while we work. I love it, BTW." Jake breathed a quiet laugh and then let his head fall heavily lower on Felix's chest and soon he fell asleep. As Felix watched him, he wondered for the umpteenth time how he was the only one who knew that Jake should be his.

Explaining Jake's presence the next morning would be fun.

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**

**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**

**I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**

It was nearing the end of the year and Jake's grades, Felix's mood and Haley's bossiness had all been raised, all thanks to Jake and Felix's new schedule.

Jake had been regularly hanging out with Felix and Felix was sure that he was starting to convince Jake that homework could be fun. It was certainly fun on days like those, when the weather was becoming more beautiful by the minute and Jake was asking his help on a low-level algebra question and he could almost pretend that Haley wasn't an issue. Those were the days when Felix felt like Jake really understood that Felix was right for him and that he just needed time; when that seemed to be something that could plausibly happen, and not just a suppressed hope.

But that one day, Felix waited around after school and Jake didn't show up. Eventually he just walked towards his own house, but decided to go to Jakes instead. He walked habitually to the back door, figuring he would just check to see if Jake was there.

He knocked a few times for politeness, but when it wasn't answered, he stepped in uninvited, having long since been told to come in whenever by every member of Jake's family.

He walked around and didn't see anyone home, so he called out as he walked towards Jake's room and their usual hang out. He knocked, but the pair must not have heard him, because when he poked his head in, they were tangled up on the bed.

Everything froze. Felix's heart stopped. His eyes darted around as the pair sprung apart, and he analyzed the scene. All items of clothing were accounted for, excepting shoes. It was just making out. Just kissing. It wasn't like Felix thought they _didn't_ make out, which he knew they did after seeing it, but it was a fact he would refuse to actually _acknowledge _'til the day he died, and had managed to almost forget about since last confronted with it months ago in HQ, when he had felt little more than a new crush on the boy. But there it was, in his face, demanding acknowledgment, and before he could think or process any more, he blurted "sorryIjustcame tosee… seeifjakewashereand… and wanted to comeovertostudy with… me," and he was gone before anyone said anything else.

Felix was Jake's friend and study-buddy and had helped him through so much in troop and school and _life_, and he didn't _get_ how, after all that, Jake was _clueless!_

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by or waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know that**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

The awkwardness had just finally vanished, and the two were fine. The awkward event was left unmentioned and the two were studying for finals in content silence, broken only by the quiet chords of the song playing faintly in the background.

"Can I ask something?" said Jake, and Felix nodded, still pouring over a book, awaiting another question about the Pythagorean theorem.

"You don't like Haley and me being together," it was a grammatically incorrect statement, and, being stunned nearly to silence, Felix felt it best to point that out, as it would be better than nothing.

"That was a statement, not a question, and it should be 'I' not 'me.'" He quickly changed his mind, deciding that silence would have, in fact, been quite suitable.

"Why?"

Jake would've loved to get away with explaining grammar as an answer, but he didn't want to play dumb. "You realize all you've done all year is exactly what she tells you to do, right?"

"Not true."

"Completely true!" blurted Felix, his composure going to the opposite side of the spectrum from his last few words. "She has you walk her home from school, and gets in the way of school stuff cause she can balance everything in her life at once perfectly and doesn't even bother to try to help you, when YOU can't!"

"Ever think maybe I LIKE walking my girlfriend home?"

"And waiting around for hours just to do it?"

"Whatever!" said Jake, angrily, but not out of control.

"She's not _right _for you!" said Felix, suddenly pleading, and realizing just then that he was, at most, minutes away from doing something intensely stupid. "She's a cheerleader! She doesn't care about anything you're interested in! She'll blow you off on a whim, but you'd still wait around for hours! You admitted that you don't feel like you can talk to her about things! You don't feel comfortable around her! You can't be yourself! Have you ever thought that you belong with someone who won't make you compromise or change and who will love you for all the amazing things _you _are, not for the things _they_ make you be!" said Felix, in a pleading tone, and, frustrated at Jakes look of confusion, he ended the rant by flinging himself across the small desk separating the two and giving Jake a poorly placed kiss that he held to long. He pulled back, and the placed another one this time squarely on the other boy's lips, and refused to let it end.

When it did, he looked at the lingering look of confusion and even possibly hurt, and said simply, "have you ever thought—just… just _maybe—_that that person is me?"

"I should… go. I bought Haley and me… Haley and I some tickets to a movie. I shouldn't be late."

As he left, Felix just stood there, still leaning over the desk slightly, eyes overflowing with tears and wondered why Jake couldn't see what he could.

But he knew why. _She_ was cheer captain and _he_ was on the bleachers. She was a girl.

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**A/N ARGH! I SWEAR IT WAS **_**GOING **_**TO HAVE A HAPPY ENDING WHEN I STARTED IT! See, the way I see it, is even though the end is really depressing, it's really just Jake being super confused and conflicted, and he pulls another late night visit later that night and confesses his love and then they're happy. Idk. Up to interpretation. If anyone likes it enough to ask, I can totally add a non-songfic second chapter. Also sorry for how weirdly disproportional the chunks are. It bothers me but I hope it doesn't bother you. PLEASE REVIEW! XOXOXO!**


End file.
